Follower of Darkness (The Gamer)
Summary Follower of Darkness is one of the heavenly thousand, the 1000 strongest beings in the world. He is part of a group trying to locate the divine birch tree, tough his reasoning still remains unknown. His group also created Arc Company. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C Name: Unknown, referred to as Follower of Darkness Origin: The Gamer Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Sorcerer, heavenly thousand member Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Magic, Non-Physical Interaction, Air Manipulation, Energy Blast, Forcefield Creation (Has a forcefield specifically made to block attacks that his Barrier of Darkness cannot compress, including telekinesis), Darkness Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation and Gravity Manipulation, BFR (Everything that enters his barrier of darkness is stored in the "darkness"), Power Nullification through his "Mysterious Power", Resistance (To Magic Includes resisting transmutation magic, Heat Manipulation 80%, Light Manipulation 100%, Darkness Manipulation 100%, Electricity Manipulation 80%, Poison Manipulation 80%, Mind Manipulation higher with a mental barrier and Power Nullification nullification is also compressed by his barrier. The resistances are proportional to Han Jee-Han's own abilities), Pseudo-Intangibility and Absorption through his invincible state, Teleportation and Dimensional Travel, Longevity/Immortality type 1 (The stronger someone is, the slower they age. Han described immortality as an easy skill to obtain even when he wasn't extremely incredible, and Follower is one of the top 1000 strongest beings in the world) Attack Potency: At least Large Town level+ (At least 50 levels above Han Jee-Han, tough his magic doesn't specifically aim at raw power) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to the Swordsman of the church) Lifting Strength: Unknown, at least Class G with Barrier of Darkness (Could crush mater to the point where it isn't visible to the eye, and would have crushed Han and Kwon) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown, Barrier of Darkness can likely absorb energy up to Low 7-B (Was continuously absorbing energy from Kwon for a prolonged time, and shouldn't be much weaker than the restricted version of Berith and Zagan) Stamina: High, would have won a battle of attrition with Kwon Shi-Yun Range: Tens of meters, possibly hundreds of meters with magic Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Genius, comparable to the like of Seeker of Truth in his own field of magic. Weaknesses: Cannot use magic in his invincible state. His Barrier of Darkness has a max amount of energy it can absorb at once. Attacks that don't need to travel distances can get past his barrier of darkness, and force him to waste mana to block them. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Barrier of Darkness: A special force field created with a skill known as 'satanic magic' which combines light, darkness and gravity magic. The forcefield is capable of absorbing and compressing every type of energy and matter, and can also absorb and compress objects through control over gravity and space. *'Darkness:' A space where objects and energy absorbed by him are stored. A large explosion of energy can cause it to falter, causing "fatal damage" and disabling his defenses for a little while. However, simply firing energy at it seems ineffective, and Han had to create a spell that increased the energy after it was absorbed. *'Dark Wave:' An omnidirectional wave that seemingly crushes, and then compresses everything in its path. It creates darkness where it passes and causes the barrier of darkness' effects o be wherever it passed. *'Mysterious Magic:' Named so by Han, it's mechanics are mostly unknown beyond the fact that it nullifies Kwon Shi-Yun's fire, and causes some amount of physical damage. It appears to take the shape of large sharpen, tough it's appearance is similar to the visual representation of telekinesis, and likely doesn't actually have a shape. Invincible state: Named so by Han, his body becomes invulnerable by somehow letting an attack "pass" through him (despite the enemy having non-physical interaction). Objects that entered him can be twisted, compressed and absorbed. The state makes him unable to use magic and forces him physically ram into enemies to cause damage. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Gamer Category:Tier 7 Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Air Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Space Users Category:Gravity Users Category:BFR Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Immortals